The lost memory
by Aeris309
Summary: Es una historia paralela en donde la primera parte de los acontecimientos suceden apartir del tiempo de cuando Kakashi es Hokage y posterior, gira entorno a una joven que descubre un terrible pasado y un oscuro secreto sobre ella. Lo publico en la sección de Naruto porque la historia se maneja dentro de su universo pero también uso elementos de otras series y mitologías.


Capítulo 1

1

Estaba deprimida, los exámenes Chunin fueron interrumpidos por un trágico acontecimiento que revelo la verdad sobre mi pasado, la cual yo desconocía, saber aquella verdad sobre mí me dejo aturdida y confundida, me negaba a creer que yo había sido aquella persona en el pasado. En aquellos días, cuando llegamos a Konoha, el lugar sede de los exámenes de ese año, mis compañeros de equipo Nemi y Yato pertenecíamos al grupo que provenía de Kirigakure, nuestro sensei Yuko, estaba feliz porque nosotros proveníamos de una pequeña villa y podíamos competir con las aldeas de las otras grandes naciones, a pesar de que yo era mayor que mis compañeros me admitieron por destacar en el combate, estaba decidida a aprobar los exámenes, si lo hacía , eso significaba que nos asignarían más misiones y lograríamos ser importantes, la villa pasaba por una crisis económica y necesitábamos recursos, no podíamos quedarnos atrás, las demás aldeas se habían convertido en importantes ciudades, le prometí a mi familia que regresaría convertida en un Chūnin, nuestros sueños y esperanzas estaban puestos en esos exámenes.

Nemi, Yato y yo entrenábamos en los alrededores, nos detuvimos a contemplar aquellos grandes rostros esculpidos en piedra, un chunnin de la aldea de la hoja llamado Konohamaru nos relató que se trataban de los famosos Hokages, aquellas personas de más alto rango en la aldea que habían poseído un elevado poder, que defendieron con sus vidas el bienestar de la aldea y de sus aliados, pero que ahora, su actual Hokage Hakate Kakashi desempeñaba la ardua labor, yo no sabía sobre la historia de las aldeas y de las anteriores guerras, en la villa donde vivíamos nos dedicábamos a la pesca pero por alguna extraña razón los lagos estaban siendo contaminados. En ese tiempo conocí a Yato y a Nemi cuando paseaba por el bosque, los niños jugueteaban cerca del peñasco, sin cuidado alguno, Nemi resbalo y por un poco más, si no hubiera llegado con la soga, el habría caído, ahora pienso en ese momento, me culpo por no haber podido salvarlo el día del último examen.

Cuando vivía en la aldea yo le ayudaba a mamá en la costura, ella se dedicaba a remendar ropa, me decía que yo podía dedicarme a otra cosa, había destacado en labores físicas por lo que cuando llego el sensei Yuko le dijo a mis padres que podría entrenarme junto con Nemi y Yato, sus padres también estaban de acuerdo y partimos a un viaje con el sensei. Visitamos varios lugares, al ser un país constituido por islas navegábamos y conocíamos a otros aspirantes a ninja que entrenaban arduamente, recuerdo con nostalgia aquellos días, en donde no sabía nada sobre mí, y disfrutábamos aprendiendo y entrenando. En aquel entonces la academia estaba en construcción, el sensei nos dijo que anteriormente los participantes eran puestos en un cruel combate a muerte para convertirse en gennin, aquello se había terminado pero ahora él podía postularnos a gennin y obtener el tan ansiado protector que nos identificaba como ninjas de Kirigakure, con la anterior guerra hubo muchas bajas y necesitaban más ninjas, cuando ocurrió la guerra yo era pequeña y no recordaba nada de ello, mamá ,me contó que fueron tiempos difíciles y que ahora estaban sufriendo las consecuencias.

Cuando el sensei Yuko vio que estábamos preparados para realizar aquel examen nos llevó al lugar más importante para ser admitidos como gennin en Kirigakure, la Mizukage era impresionante, el manejo de jutsus y el kekkei genkai que posee es increíble, el sensei y la Mizukage eran viejos conocidos y al ver nuestras habilidades en pelea no pudo negarse a concedernos el nivel de gennin, al final nos aconsejó que no solamente en combate destaca un verdadero shinobi, las razones y motivos por los que pelea lo definen como tal. En la reunión un kage estaba presente, el Tsuchikage hablaba con la Mizukage de los tiempos de guerra y cómo se enfrentaron a un terrible shinobi que por poco y termina con todo el mundo ninja. El kage también nos aconsejó sobre el manejo de jutsus, inclusive nos dio una muestra de su increíble poder, levanto una enorme roca que pudo aligerar con su jutsu, me incito a intentarlo pues vio que poseía el manejo no solo del suiton sino también del doton, el sensei Yuko se sorprendió cuando me vio intentándolo, yo aprendía rápido a pesar de haber comenzado con el entrenamiento hace poco tiempo en comparación a otros ninjas que comienzan desde pequeños. Al anochecer Nemi, Yato y yo fuimos a ver el mar como despedida, lo que nos esperaba eran los exámenes chunnin, el sensei regreso por nosotros, debíamos ir al puerto para partir hacia el país del fuego.

Hola, Gracias por pasar a leer, si tienes algún comentario sobre la historia por favor exprésalo, me gustaria saber que si te gusto o que no te agrado y cuáles son tus dudas sobre la historia. Lo reitero, Gracias :D

Notas: Como es una historia escrita en primera persona mezclo elementos de tiempo pasado y presente de la historia, por lo que no sigue la misma secuencia en el tiempo.


End file.
